boggy_creek_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
History
The History of Boggy Creek, Cherve, and Neryvo. = Early History Of Boggy Creek Archaeological evidence suggests varying cultures of humans have inhabited the swamp for 13,000 years. In 1650, Algonquian-speaking Native Americans of coastal tribes lived in the swamp. In 1665, William Drummond, the first governor of North Carolina, was the first European recorded as discovering the swamp's lake, which was subsequently named for him. In 1728, William Byrd II, while leading a land survey to establish a boundary between the Virginia and North Carolina colonies, made many observations of the swamp, none of them favorable; he is credited with naming it the Dismal Swamp. Aboriginal Inhabitants did not appreciate the encroachment of expeditionaries, and further explorers were killed as soon as they trespassed onto their territory. In 1786, George Washington visited the area, and he and others founded the Dismal Swamp Company in a venture to drain the swamp and clear it for settlement. The company was forced to turn back however, after Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore Sr. lead a savage surprise attack against the company's main staging point. The raiding party wiped out the camp with only a squad of soldiers, including Washington, having escaped. During the 30 years in between the attack on the raiding party and the construction of the canal, Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore Sr. went on a series of adventures and learned about the world a lot. More can be read on this subject on [[Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore Sr.|MJP's article]]. Several African-American maroon societies lived in the Great Dismal Swamp during early American history. These Great Dismal Swamp maroons consisted of black refugee slaves who had escaped to seek safety and liberty. The swamp's role in the history of slavery in the United States is reflected in Harriet Beecher Stowe's second novel, ''Dred: A Tale of the Great Dismal Swamp''. Construction began on a canal through a region of the swamp known as Cherve in 1793 and was completed in 1813. The canal faced intense opposition from the inhabitants of Boggy Creek. The main opposition was from a guerrilla group known as the Boggy Creek SDF, headed first, by General Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore Sr. and later by Lt. Mulac J. Pinemoore Jr. The destruction of the canal occurred when a 72 year old Pinemoore Sr. rushed into the canal's loading bay and set off a chain explosion of over 100 hundred explosive black powder barrels for use in rock breaking. The explosion ripped the general to shreds and laid him down in history as a martyr for the nation of Boggy Creek. What was left of the canal was stormed by the SDF and burnt to the ground or looted. The 19th Century The 1800s were a turbulent time for Boggy Creek, this century had in store: The Articles Of Coalition, the industrial revolution, and the civil war among others. In the year 1806, the industrial revolution swept through Boggy Creek. The Swampfolk started to move inwards toward the capital of Boggy Creek, a town by the name of Synna, named after an early settler by the name of Brook Synna. Before the industrialization, the city had 800 residents, but after it blew up to 2,300 people. This population lead to a massive economic boom and caused the birthrate to go up as well. Beforehand Boggy Creek only really produced textiles and some low quality metals. The town of Synna wasn't suited for a big population however and lead to cities in Cherve growing. Cherve was more suited to living because a massive wildfire burned down a large swath of the trees that made Cherve very swampy. In the year 1811, a conference was held between the loose governments of Boggy Creek and Cherve, they established a loose coalition called the Boggy Creek Confederacy. They laid down a constitution known as the Articles of Coalition. These articles defined the borders, laws, trade policies, and other information that needed to be hammered out. The conference was Headed by Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore III, who was the son of Pinemoore Jr, and by Commander Jakob Nielsen Koln, a veteran of the Canal War. The two states continued until a Chervanian Insurgent made an attempt on Pinemoore III's life and the Self Defense Force retaliated. The Self Defense Force swiftly annexed Cherve, imprisoning it's highest officials and combining into Boggy Creek, all swamp territories owned by Cherve. After a brief period of peace and resettlement. work was done on building a railroad between the two hubs of Synna and the capital of Cherve, Swimvino (which had previously been named Koln but was renamed following the annexation) which helped bolster relations. The canal was completed in 1836 and paved way for a heavy industrialization. 1851-1899 - Notes In 1852 blah blah blah 1861-1865 (61-65 slaves flood boggy creek (remember Neryvo rule conflict) The 20th Century 1900-1904 1905-1912 1905: The Constitution/Declaration Of Independence. Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore IV becomes president and his First term starts in 1905. 1913-1945 The militarization period: Pinemoore IV's First term ends in 1913 Second Term 12-21 Last Term 21-29 Trey Fack Noi 29-31 - Noi Collapse Pinemoore V 1931-39 1945-1955 Nazis & Mulac Mnicurr move in and construct Neryvo, Neryvo is propelled into a massive industrial/military effort. 1955-1970 In 1960 Mulac Mnicurr become president. Several months after he was elected, he and his running mate, Jakob Koln sign into effect the Mnicur-Koln Neryvian Rights Act. Here is a brief summation of the document from President Mnicurr, "...this Act decrees that within 10 days all Muslims and Jews must leave, but more importantly, the leeching negro scum will be NO MORE!" 1970-1988 1988-1999 1999-2010 2010-Onwards =